


When breathing sounds like your song

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate does not find it easy to trust. Ada might be able to help with that
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	When breathing sounds like your song

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge 2021. Prompt: Firsts

She hadn't let herself enjoy it at first. She sat stiff as a board while steady fingers combed her hair out, bit by bit, until it was detangled with the minimum of fuss. Hecate remembered when her aunt had combed her hair as a child, angrily tugging and pulling, muttering angrily about wasting time. She hated the way that tears had sprung to her eyes with every unkind yank. She'd never let anyone touch her hair since then. Until now.

The first touch was an electric shock to her scalp and she stiffened in alarm. Ada stopped. The silence between them was heavy with unspoken intent.

'Perhaps you would prefer to tackle it tomorrow.'

Hecate sighed.

'Not really.'

Ada liked that Hecate lavished attention on her hair the non-magical way. It was rare for her not to wield her magic but it was in accordance with her exacting nature. She insisted on brushing and detangling her hair every night. Tonight she'd left it later than usual, too busy getting to know Ada better.

'I'll be gentle' Ada promised. Hecate was sure she would but she was afraid. Afraid that she'd like it and lose control. Afraid that she wouldn't and ruin the delicate intimacy between them. She closed her eyes and tried that deep breathing method that Dimity had taught her. Dimity was a devotee of evening silence in her room, just before lights out. Hecate hated to admit that the method was working for her. She felt herself relax under the gentle pressure. She shivered.

'Are you cold?'

She wasn't. A sudden pleasant tingle had taken hold of her, dancing across her shoulder blades, a fleeting kiss. The idea of Ada touching her gave her a thrill. Every Friday evening Ada would come to her room and they'd navigate this unchartered path together. And in the dark, by herself, Hecate dared to skim her skin with her fingertips, imagining how it would feel with Ada's touch.

It wasn't long until Ada had satisfied her curiosity. It had only taken a matter of weeks for Hecate to initiate her readiness to surrender herself to carnal pleasures. Ada's fingers had trailed down and around her neck, the sides of her breasts, her hips. Hecate arched into her touch with a needy purr and a slow smile. Ada took her time, stroking her tongue lightly over and under every nook laid bare until the other woman was safely under her, pliant, yearning writhing heat coiling in her belly, something she'd not felt in a long time.

Lowered onto the pillows with a strong and steady presence anchoring her, Hecate felt freer than she had done in a very long time. She was ready to trust.

'I think I know what you'd like if you'd let me' came the soft murmur above her.

Trusting that her surmise was correct, Ada gently slid her fingers through that glorious mane, tightening her grip just a fraction. Hecate arched upwards in anticipation. Another slight tug and the breath gasped out of her, mingling in the cool air, fine as fairy dust. Ada leaned forward and lightly nestled her lips to the proffered neck, each kiss making the waiting woman shudder and tighten her legs around her a fraction more.

Hecate had the strangest sensation of being wound up without the usual feeling of claustrophobia. Her heart beat frantically like a trapped bird but her voice let it out, only for it to keep coming back over and over again, spinning her mind into chaos and melting her down. So unused to the extra attention storming her body, she'd barely noticed Ada's agile thumb circling and stroking her up in a frenzy until she was almost at the point of losing control.

She came with a shuddering moan, a sound quite unlike her. Collapsing back into the pillows, panting and shivering with pleasure, she wondered about this kind of magic that she had been so shy of before. As she became aware of the lengthening shadows (hadn't it been approaching dusk just a minute ago?), she had presence of mind to calm herself with more deep breathing. Half aware of being tucked into the duvet, she centred herself until she was ready to open her eyes.

When she did, Ada was kneeling up beside her pouring a drink from the jug on the bedside table.

'I always feel thirsty after a pleasurable experience' she said cheerfully.

Hecate glanced out of the window. It was dark outside. She sat up slowly and accepted the cup. She gasped as it shocked her into wakefulness. Water had never tasted so good.

Ada smiled mischievously and Hecate knew that the fluttering kiss on her forehead earlier had been real. She returned it, feeling unusually free of feeling awkward. Because it was with Ada. She never thought she'd trust someone so implicitly but here she was, enjoying the moment unashamedly, something she'd never felt comfortable with. Ada leaned in with a lingering kiss that left Hecate in no doubt that she'd accomplished something that was every bit as important as any academic achievement.

Now she knew what true freedom with another person was.


End file.
